1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for enabling persons such as rodeo performers to practice roping, and in particular to a practice unit for practicing head and heel team roping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one rodeo event, a team of two performers on horseback attempts to rope a steer in a minimum amount of time. One member of the team will rope the horns of the steer from one side. Then, his horse will turn, pulling the steer's head to one side. Immediately after the first performer ropes the horns, the second performer will as soon as possible rope the heels, or both hooves of the rear legs. The second rider's horse will then stop, immobilizing the steer.
To acquire skill in this event takes a lot of practice. Mechanical roping units for roping practice in general are available. In some, the unit consists of a stationary frame with a head or set of horns on the front. In others, the frame may be movable on wheels. One unit has a motor that cycles rear legs up and down to enable one to practice roping the heels. However, the heels cycle at a uniform speed, thus do not accurately portray the uncertainty of movement of a steer being roped.